psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of digital library projects
This is a list of projects related to digital libraries. General Collections * Azerbaijan National Electronic Library Network http://www.kitab.az * Access My Library http://www.accessmylibrary.com * Alex Catalogue of Electronic Texts http://www.infomotions.com/alex/ * Arts and Humanities Data Service http://ahds.ac.uk/collections/ - Images, texts and datasets largely collected from UK universities * American Literature Hypertexts http://xroads.virginia.edu/~HYPER/hypertex.html * ASERL Directory of Digital Library Projects http://www.aserl.org/ (Click on "Digitization Directory" from menu.) * Berkeley Digital Library SunSITE http://sunsite.berkeley.edu/ * Bibliotheca Universalis http://www.kb.nl/gabriel/bibliotheca-universalis/en/bibliotheca_universalis_accueil.htm * Biblomania http://www.bibliomania.com/ * Bibliovault http://www.bibliovault.org/ - a growing collection of older, recently published, and new books from participating scholarly presses. * Bookyards Library To The World http://bookyards.com/ * British Library http://portico.bl.uk/ * Carrie http://raven.cc.ku.edu/carrie/ is a full text electronic library * Coach House Press http://www.chbooks.com/online/ * DigBib.Org http://www.digbib.org/ - a big collection of freely available literature in the German language * Digital Librarian http://www.digital-librarian.com/ * Distributed Proofreaders http://www.pgdp.net/ is a project supporting Project Gutenberg. * The Electronic Text Center at Virginia University http://etext.lib.virginia.edu/uvaonline.html * Foundation for Culture and Tradition of Boka Kotorska "Project Rastko-Boka" * Foundation Rastko-Boka News * eLib http://www.ukoln.ac.uk/services/elib/ * eLibrary - Open Ebooks Directory http://www.e-library.net/ * Google Book Search http://books.google.com/ * ibiblio http://ibiblio.org * The Internet Archive http://www.archive.org/ * The Internet Public Library - a cataloguing initiative that makes it easy to search for online books by author, title, keyword, etc. * JournalServer - an international initiative to create a free digital library of academic journals http://www.journalserver.org * JSTOR http://www.jstor.org/ - page image archive of important scholarly journals, with searchable OCR text. * Leeds University ebooks and directory http://www.leeds.ac.uk/library/ebooks/ * The Library Without Walls http://lib-www.lanl.gov/lww/welcome.html * Library of Congress Digital Library project http://memory.loc.gov/ammem/dli2/html/lcndlp.html * Literatures in English at Northwestern University http://www.library.northwestern.edu/collections/english/ * Making of America collections * Merlot http://www.merlot.org/Home.po * The Million Book Project http://www.archive.org/texts/collection.php?collection millionbooks aims to digitise a million public domain books by 2007. * National Academies Press http://www.nap.edu/ * National Library for the Blind http://www.nlbuk.org * Netlibrary http://www.netlibrary.com/Gateway.aspx * The New York Public Library NYPL Digital Gallery http://digitalgallery.nypl.org/nypldigital/ * New Zealand Digital Libraryhttp://www.nzdl.org/ Research project hosting several historical, humanitarian and development information digital collections. * The OSU Library Electronic Publishing Center http://digital.library.okstate.edu/about.html * The Online Archive of California * Online Book Initiative http://ftp.std.com/obi/ * The Online Books Page http://digital.library.upenn.edu/books/, while not a digital library itself, provides an extensive list of digital book available online. * Online Text Library of the University of Texas at Austin http://www.lib.utexas.edu/ * Open Content Alliance * Open University Library http://oulib1.open.ac.uk/ * Oxford Text Archive http://ota.ahds.ac.uk/ * Pandora Archive http://pandora.nla.gov.au * Peeters Online Journals http://poj.peeters-leuven.be a digital library that covers more than 50 journals in fulltext. * Peeters Online Bibliographies http://pob.peeters-leuven.be digital bibliographies making use of crossreferencing and library catalogues. * Perseus Project http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/ * Planet PDF http://www.planetpdf.com/mainpage.asp?webpageid=2330 * Project Andria http://www.freearchive.org/wiki/wiki.phtml focuses on preservation our free digital heritage on the long-term. The project was initiated by the end of 2003. * Project Gutenberg Australia http://www.gutenberg.net.au is an associate to PG, providing texts under Australian copyright law. * Project Gutenberg http://gutenberg.net, founded by Michael Hart in 1971, was the first project to create a library of freely available online texts. * Questia Online Library http://www.questia.com/Index.jsp?CRID online_library&OFFID se1 * The Rabbithole Library http://www.icarusindie.com/Literature/Library/ - contains many books that were at some time banned * Read Print http://www.readprint.com/ * Scholarly Electronic Text and Image Service http://setis.library.usyd.edu.au/oztexts/ * Scientific Electronic Library (SciElo) http://www.scielo.br * UK Web Archiving Consortium (UKWAC) http://www.webarchive.org.uk * The University of California Digital Collections * The University of Chicago Library Electronic Text Services http://www.lib.uchicago.edu/e/ets/ * The World Wide Web Virtual Library http://www.vlib.org/ * Wikibooks http://wikibooks.org/wiki/Wikibooks is a digital library of new books edited in a similar way to Wikipedia. * Wikisource http://wikisource.org is a digital library of out of copyright books edited in a similar way to Wikipedia. * Wired for Books http://wiredforbooks.org A project of the WOUB Center for Public Media at Ohio University. * World Digital Library, by the Library of Congress * Worldwide School Library http://www.worldwideschool.org/library/catalogs/bysubject-top.html Specific Themes (alphabetical) A Agriculture * American National Agricultural Library http://www.nal.usda.gov/ Alchemy * The Alchemy Web Site and Virtual Library Archeology * The British Academy Portal - Archeology Astrology * Astrology and Metaphysical books at Khaldea http://www.khaldea.com/library.shtml Astronomy * Library of online astronomy books * Nasa Astrophysics Data System (ADS) Virtual Library http://ads.harvard.edu/books/ Atmospheric * Atmospheric Visualization Collection Audiobooks * audiobooksforfree.com * Telltale Weekly Free and low-cost audio texts out of copyright. * LibriVox Public domain audiobooks read by volunteers B Biology * Biology Library at Lund University Biotechnology * Biotechnology at NIST Braille * The Electronic Braille Book Library http://www.braille.org/braille_books/ Brazilian Language Libraries * Biblioteca Virtual do Estudante de Língua Portuguesa digitizes Portuguese texts in the public domain. C Canadian *Early Canadiana Online - A digital library containing over 1,500,000 pages in more than 8,500 volumes. *Peel's Prairie Provinces Chemistry * Chemistry at NIST * Chemistry eJournals links at University of Washingtonhttp://www.lib.washington.edu/chemistry/revcheme.html Computer Science * Computer Science at NIST * ACM Portal * CiteSeer http://citeseer.ist.psu.edu: The NEC Research Institute Scientific Literature Digital Library * DBLP http://dblp.uni-trier.de/ * HCI Bibliography : Human-Computer Interaction Resources * The Collection of Computer Science Bibliographies http://liinwww.ira.uka.de/bibliography/index.html#search * Computer Science Database FIZ Karlsruhe * Daffodil (software) http://www.daffodil.de D Dutch Language Libraries * Digitale Bibliotheek voor de Nederlandse Literatuur Dutch language digital library project * Project Laurens Janszoon Coster A collection of Dutch high literature E Economics * British Academy Portal - Economics and Economic History Education and Educational Aids * American National Library of Education http://www.ed.gov/NLE/index.html * CAREO: Campus Alberta Repository of Educational Objectshttp://careo.netera.ca/ * DLESE: Digital Library for Earth System Education http://www.dlese.org Engineering * Engineering at NISThttp://nvl.nist.gov/nvl2.cfm?dynamic=res_subj&subjectid=11 * Engineering Village 2 http://www.engineeringvillage2.org/controller/servlet/Controller * ENGnetBASE http://www.engnetbase.com/ * NALANDANetwork of Automated Library AND Archives. Early English Language Libraries * EEBO - Early English Books Online http://eebo.chadwyck.com/home * Renascence Editions - An Online Repository of Works Printed in English Between the Years 1477 and 1799 http://darkwing.uoregon.edu/~rbear/ren.htm Environment * American National Library for the Environment http://www.cnie.org/nle/ * ENVIROnetBASE F Fine Arts * AHDS (Arts and Humanities Data Service) Visual Arts * British Academy Portal - History of Art and Music * Dada Library http://www.lib.uiowa.edu/dada/index.html * Journals at Artsource http://www.ilpi.com/artsource/journals.html * Mary Reynolds Collection at The Art Institute of Chicago http://www.artic.edu/reynolds/index.php * Michigan State University Fine Arts Library http://www.lib.msu.edu/coll/main/finearts/art.htm Folklore and Legends * Legends Food * FOODnetBASE Forced Migration * Forced Migration Online French Language Libraries * l'Association des Bibliophiles Universels digitizes French texts in the public domain. ABU: la Bibliotheque Universelle * Gallica http://gallica.bnf.fr/ - French digital library G Geology * USGS U.S. Geological Survey - texts online http://pubs.usgs.gov/products/books/ German language Libraries * University Library at Brunswick, Lower Saxony * e-text.org * University of Göttingen http://gdz.sub.uni-goettingen.de/en/index.html * Austrian literature online * Projekt Gutenberg-DE http://gutenberg.spiegel.de/ Germanic language Libraries * Germanic Lexicon Project - ancient languages including Anglo-Saxon, Gothic, Icelandic ... Gnosticism * The Gnostic Society Library http://www.gnosis.org/library.html Government and Politics * UNESCO http://unesdoc.unesco.org/ulis/index.html * American Government Document Search Tools * The Anarchist Library http://flag.blackened.net/daver/anarchism/ * Spunk Anarchist Library http://www.spunk.org/ * The Avalon Project - Documents in Law, History and Diplomacy http://www.yale.edu/lawweb/avalon/avalon.htm * British Academy Portal - Political Studies: Political Theory, Government and International Relations * Marxists Internet Archive http://www.marxists.org/ ** Marx and Engels Internet Archive http://www.marxists.org/archive/marx/ * J. V. Stalin Internet Library http://www.marx2mao.org/Stalin/Index.html * The Mondo Politico Library http://www.mondopolitico.com/library/ * BOPCRIS - the British Official Publications Collaborative Reader Information Service Search and browse information from British Official Publications over the period 1688-1995 http://www.bopcris.ac.uk/ * European Union documents http://europa.eu.int/comm/publications/index_en.htm * People in Action http://peopleinaction.info/onlinebooks/ * thrall online library of texts http://free.freespeech.org/thrall/texts.html Greek Language Libraries * Project Libellus * Perseus Project http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/ * Textkit - provider of free and downloadable Greek and Latin grammars and readers H Health Care * Health Care at NIST http://nvl.nist.gov/nvl2.cfm?dynamic=res_subj&subjectid=62 Hebrew Language Libraries * Project Ben-Yehuda digitizes Hebrew classics. History * European NAvigator http://www.ena.lu - First Digital Library on the history of a united Europe. * On This Day http://news.bbc.co.uk/onthisday/default.stm * Cornell University Library Windows on the Past http://historical.library.cornell.edu/ * Internet History Sourcebooks http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/ * The Labyrinth: Resources for Medieval Studies http://labyrinth.georgetown.edu/ * The Avalon Project - Documents in Law, History and Diplomacy http://www.yale.edu/lawweb/avalon/avalon.htm * British Academy Classical Antiquity Medieval Studies: History and Literature Early Modern History to C1800 Modern History from C1800 * Historical Text Archive (HTA) http://historicaltextarchive.com * The Kansas Collection - Letting the voices of the past be heard . . . '' http://www.kancoll.org/ * New England Historic Photographs Archive http://www.historicphotographs.com - A searchable archive of glass plate historic photographs from the New England area in the USA. * Hamilton College Library Digital Collections (American Civil War)http://library.hamilton.edu/collections/ * Marin County Free Library California Room Digital Archive - Oral histories with audio clips, digital photograph albums on Marin County and Bay Area history, Frank Lloyd Wright resources, and more http://www.co.marin.ca.us/depts/lb/main/crm/kentmain.html * The Portal to Texas History Embark on a voyage of discovery . . . * EuroDocs: Primary Historical Documents from Western Europe Homeland Security * Homeland Security at NIST http://nvl.nist.gov/nvl2.cfm?dynamic=res_subj&subjectid=75 Humanities and Social Sciences * Humanities Text Collection from University of Michigan http://www.hti.umich.edu/ * Humbul Humanities Hub http://www.humbul.ac.uk/ * British Academy PORTAL http://www.britac.ac.uk/portal/index.html * Interlex Past masters http://www.nlx.com/pstm/index.htm * Voice of the Shuttle http://vos.ucsb.edu/ Human Rights * Project Diana - Online Human Rights Archive http://www.yale.edu/lawweb/avalon/diana/index.html Hungarian language libraries * Hungarian Electronic Library * Electronic Periodical Archives and Database I Indonesian Digital Library Network IndonesiaDLN Italian language libraries *Biblioteca Italiana http://www.bibliotecaitaliana.it/ * Progetto Manuzio hosts over 900 public-domain texts *Italian Women Writers at the University of Chicago J Japanese Language Libraries * Aozora Bunko digitized Japanese language texts. * Project Sugita Genpaku translating any text without permission, if there is no copyright trouble. Commercial use of texts is also allowed. K * Kabbalah Digital Library- one of the largest multi-language collections of ancient and modern Kabbalistic writings, comprising articles, books and interviews in text and multimedia formats L Language * Wordtheque - Word by word multilingual library http://www.wordtheque.com/owa-wt/new_wordtheque.main?lang=en&source=search * Early Modern Languages and Literature to c. 1800 * British Academy Portal - Modern Languages and Literature from c. 1800 * British Academy Portal - Linguistics and Philology * The TITUS (Thesaurus of Indo-European Texts and Language Materials) database, which aims to prepare all textual material relevant for Indo-European Studies (including Middle Iranian, Tocharian etc.) in electronic form for analysis Latin Language Libraries * Armarium Labyrinthi: Labyrinth Latin Bookcase http://www.georgetown.edu/labyrinth/library/latin/latin-lib.html * Internet History Sourcebooks Project http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/ * The Latin Library http://www.thelatinlibrary.com * The Latin Literature at Forum Romanum * Montclair Electronic Text Archive * Perseus Project http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/ * Project Libellus Law * The Avalon Project - Documents in Law, History and Diplomacy http://www.yale.edu/lawweb/avalon/avalon.htm * British Academy Portal - Law Literature General Literature Sites * 4Literature * Alex Catalogue of Electronic Texts * American Authors * Arthur's Classic Novels * Athelstane E-Books * Athena * Bartleby Library: Great Books Online www.bartleby.com * The Berkeley Digital Library SunSITE * Bibliomania * Blackmask * BookRags * Books-On-Line * The Bralyn Archives * Classic Bookshelf * ClassicReader.com * Documenting the American South * Electronic Text Center, University of Virginia Library * Encyclopedia of the Self: Online Classical Literature Library * The English Server * The Free Library * Gaslight * Great Books Index * Great Literature Online * Humanities Text Initiative * IntraText Digital Library * JollyRoger.com Great Books Library * KnowledgeRush * LiteratureClassics.com * The Literature Network * Litrix Reading Room * Luminarium * The Mad Cybrarian's Library * The Making of America * Mastertexts * The On-Line Books Page * Online Literature Library * The Online Medieval and Classical Library * Organization for Community Networks Bookshelf * Oxford Text Archive * Page By Page Books * Project Gutenberg www.gutenberg.org * ReadPrint * Renascence Editions * UTEL:The University of Toronto English Library * The Wiretap Electronic Text Archive * World Wide School Library * Wright American Fiction, 1851-1875 Beat Generation * Literary Kicks www.litkicks.com * Beat Texts Children's Literature * The Baldwin Project * Children's Books Online: the Rosetta Project * International Children's Digital Library * World Wide School Library Classical Literature * The Internet Classics Archive * The Latin Library * The Latin Literature at Forum Romanum * Montclair Electronic Text Archive * The Perseus Digital Library * Project Libellus Fan Fiction * Blood in the Gutter * Fanfiction Paradies (German site) * The Great Comic Book MiSTing Site * Movieverse * Tales from the Wildways * Tales of the Common People * The Wayside Gothic * Darkness: tales of mystery, horror and suspense * The Literary Gothic www.litgothic.com Poetry * The Academy of American Poets * American Verse Project * Electronic Poetry Center * A Little Archive of Poetry * Open Poetry Project * Plagiarist.com Poetry Archive * Poem Hunter.com * The Poetry Archives * Poetry X * Poets' Corner * Representative Poetry On-line * Sonnet Central * Spondee * Twentieth-century Poetry in English Science Fiction * Baen Free Library http://www.baen.com/library/ * Wondersmith's Free Sci-fi Classics Short stories * East of the Web Viking Literature * Northvegr * The Online Medieval and Classical Library * Project Runeberg Women Writers * A Celebration of Women Writers * Chawton House Library * The Emory Women Writers Resource Project * E-text Library of 19th Century American Women Writers * Women Writers Online Miscellaneous * Forgotten Futures roleplaying games website includes: Forgotten Futures library of online story texts. Provided for the use of roleplaying gamers Specific Authors A * Jane Austen - The Republic of Pemberley B * William Blake - The William Blake Archive * The Brontës - The Brontë Sisters Web * Edgar Rice Burroughs - ERBmania! C * Lewis Carroll - The Lewis Carroll Home Page * Miguel de Cervantes - The Cervantes Project * Geoffrey Chaucer - The Chaucer MetaPage * Noam Chomsky - ZNet's Noam Chomsky Archive D * Dante Alighieri - Digital Dante, Renaissance Dante in Print, The World of Dante * Charles Dickens - The Dickens Page E * Ralph Waldo Emerson - Watershed Online: Emerson: A Visionary Life * Friedrich Engels - Marx and Engels Internet Archivewww.marxists.org/archive/marx/ F G * Khalil Gibran - Gibran H * Stephen Hawking - Professor Stephen Hawking's website * Victor Hugo - Victor Hugo Central I J * Sarah Orne Jewett - The Sarah Orne Jewett Text Project * Annie Fellows Johnston - Annie Fellows Johnston and The Little Colonel * James Joyce - Joycean.org K L * William Langland - The Piers Plowman Electronic Archive * Ring Lardner - Lardnermania * Jack London - The Jack London Collection * H.P. Lovecraft - The H.P. Lovecraft Archive, The Lovecraft Library M * Karl Marx - Marx and Engels Internet Archivewww.marxists.org/archive/marx/ * Xander Mellish - Xander Mellish: Stories and Cartoons * Thomas MacGreevy - The Thomas MacGreevy Archive * Edna St. Vincent Millay - Isle of Lesbos: The Poetry of Edna St. Vincent Millay * John Milton - The John Milton Reading Room, Dartmouth University N * John Henry Cardinal Newman - Newman Reader O * Baroness Orczy - Blakeney Manor * George Orwell - Political Writings of George Orwell P * Beatrix Potter - Kids' Corner * Project Gutenberg Q R * Christina Rossetti - Isle of Lesbos: Poetry of Christina Rossetti * Dante Gabriel Rossetti - The Rossetti Archive S * Rafael Sabatini - The Life and Work of Rafael Sabatini * William Shakespeare - The Complete Works of William Shakespeare, William Shakespeare Literature * Robert Louis Stevenson - The Robert Louis Stevenson Web Site T * Henry David Thoreau - The Walden Woods Project U *Universal Library V W * Walt Whitman - The Walt Whitman Archive X Y * Yevgeny Yevtushenko - Yevgeny Yevtushenko Poetry Archive * Charlotte Mary Yonge - The Charlotte Mary Yonge Fellowship Z M Materials Science * Materials Science section at NIST Mathematics * American Mathematical Society books online * Mathematical Sciences Digital Library * Eric Weisstein's World of Mathematics * National Library of Virtual Manipulatives for Interactive Mathematics * MATHnetBASE * Ethnomathematics Digital Library * The Mathematics Preprint Server * Project Euclid: A partnership of independent publishers of mathematics and statistics journals * The Math Forum * Electronic Library of Mathematics * American National Library of Virtual Manipulatives for Interactives Mathematics * Mathematics at NIST * [http://www.numdam.org/ ''Numérisation de documents anciens mathématiques] (Scanning of ancient mathematical documents) Medicine * American National Library of Medicine * British National Electronic Library for Health * British National Electronic Library for Mental Health * Medic@ - Bibliothèque interuniversitaire de médecine et d'odontologie (Paris) * Free Books for Doctors Middle English Language Libraries * Corpus of Middle English Prose and Verse * TEAMS Middle English Texts Military * American Joint Military Electronic Library Mysticism * Paramahamsa Omkarananda Saraswati http://www.omkarananda-ashram.net/Online_en.html Music * Choral Public Domain Library http://www.cpdl.org/ * Danman's Music Library http://www.danmansmusic.com/fvideo.htm * Musopen http://www.musopen.com * Mutopia project http://sca.uwaterloo.ca/Mutopia/ * University of North Texas Music Library's Virtual Rare Book Room http://www.library.unt.edu/music/virtual N Nanotechnology * Nanotechnology at NIST Nations and Peoples Africa * British Academy Portal - African and Oriental Studies The Americas * Early Canadiana Online http://www.canadiana.org holds over a million page images of early Canadian book. * American Indian Affairs: Laws and Treaties (put online at Oklahoma State University) * Chronicles of Oklahoma * Our Homes are Bleeding Digital Collection (by Union of BC Indian Chiefs) Asia * JNUL - Jewish National & University Library * National Library of China - Electronic Resources * The Council on East Asian Libraries Homepage - The official homepage of CEAL, the organization for East Asian librarians in North America * The TITUS database (Thesuarus of Indo-European textes and languages materials), aims to prepare all textual material relevant for Indo-European Studies (including Middle Iranian, Tocharian etc.) in electronic form for analysis. Australasia and Oceania * National Library of Australia * Australian Libraries Gateway Europe * European NAvigator- Brings together thousands of multimedia documents on the history of a united Europe * Gabriel, Gateway to Europe's National Libraries * National Libraries of Europe * National Library of Russia * National Library of Scotland - Digital Library * National Library of Wales - Digital Mirror * Celt - Corpus of Electronic Texts (UCC) - The online resource for contemporary and historical Irish documents in literature, history and politics * EuroDocs: Primary Historical Documents - From Western Europe -- Selected Transcriptions, Facsimiles and Translations * Foundation for Culture and Tradition of Boka Kotorska "Project Rastko-Boka" (Herceg-Novi, Serbia and Montenegro) - The first electronic library of Culture and Tradition of Boka Kotorska * Foundation Rastko-Boka News * STARN: Scots Teaching and Resource Network Nordic Language Libraries * Project Runeberg is a project for the Nordic language texts, started in 1992. O Occult * The Hidden Gate P Patents * Canadian Patents Database http://patents1.ic.gc.ca/intro-e.html Philosophy * British Academy Portal - Philosophy * Immanuel Kant Texts * Divine Life Society Online Books * Immanuel Kant Complete Works(German) Physics * Physics at NIST Polish Language Libraries * Polska Biblioteka Internetowa - Polish Internet Library http://www.pbi.edu.pl/index.html is gathering the digital versions of Polish language Texts. Psychology * ARAS - Archive for Research in Archetypal Symbolism * British Academy Portal - Psychology Q R Religion * Theravada Buddhist Text Archives * Internet Sacred Text Archive * A Guide to Christian Literature on the Internet * Grace Online Library - ual labyrinth project * Internet Christian Library * Christian Classics Ethereal Library http://www.ccel.org/ focuses on making text available of Christian literature. * Hill Monastic Manuscript Library * Infidels - Secular Web Library * British Academy Portal - Theology and Religious Studies * Theravada Buddhist texts online at http://www.nibbana.com/ There is also a site at http://www.triplegem.plus.com/ (URL may change) * Avesta -- Zoroastrian Archives * The Nag Hammadi Library * The Digital Christian Library * Kabbalah Digital Library Research * Los Alamos Research Library * Oxford Reference * Virtual Reference Library Romanian Language Libraries * The Romanian Digital Library S Science * National Science Digital Library * Scientific Electronic Library Online * Public Library of Science * Science Direct Serbian Libraries * Project Rastko http://www.rastko.org.yu publishes Serbian and Serbian-related digital material, both in public domain and copyrighted. Space * The Goddard Space Flight Center Library Social Anthropology and Geography * British Academy Portal - Social Anthropology and Geography Sociology, Demography and Social Studies * British Academy Portal - Sociology, Demography and Social Statistics Sports * NCAA sports rulebooks online NCAA Statistics * STATSnetBASE Survivalism * Survivalism * Frugal Squirrel's Survivalist Library T Tamil Language Libraries * Tamil Electronic Library Technology * National Institute of Standards and Technology Text * Library Text files online Theosophy * Theosophy * American Theosophy Online Library * The Pasadena Theosophy online library * The Campbell Theosophical Research Library U V Visual storytelling * THE ILLUSTRATED BOOK - a Digital Library * The Visual Telling of Stories Archive W Women * The Women's Library * Wyoming Memory: A Digital Archive of Wyoming History X Y Z Searches and Meta-Indices *Library Search Engines *refdesk.com/ list of Electronic Texts on the Internet *Online Texts Search (2) (Metacrawler) *Open Directory Project: Online Writing *eLibrary - Open Ebooks Directory *http://www.libraryspot.com/ *A site for online librarians *Webring: Fan fiction Search Journals and Magazines *magportal.com *findarticles.com *opinion-pages.org *trAce See also *List of magazines *Newspaper archives online External links *Timeline of the Open Access Movement by Peter Suber. Category:Digital libraries Digital libraries ru:Электронные архивы в Интернет